


Passing Notes

by BeastFeast87



Series: Maxvid Week 2018 [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, kindergarten?, note passing, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/pseuds/BeastFeast87
Summary: Day 3: College AU/CoffeeDavid works at a coffee shop on Campbell University campus, and there's one customer that's his favorite.  Today's the day!  He's finally going to confess!  Or... maybe not, on second thought...





	Passing Notes

“He’s back again”.

 

David looks up and finds that his coworker is right.  His face flushes just at the glimpse of dark, messy curls and tired green eyes.  He crouches immediately when he sees the face turn to behind the counter, hiding beneath it.  “Crap! What do I do?!” he whispers at Gwen, who just stands, unamused at his antics.

 

“You could- and bear with me on this-  _ talk _ to him?” she says slowly, brow raised.

 

“This is no time for jokes, Gwen!  I’m serious!”

 

Gwen snorted.  “Yeah, so am I.  He’s been coming in for weeks now, David.  Just ask him! Give him your number! Something!  Jesus!”

 

David whimpers.  “Can you  _ please  _ just take this?!”

 

Gwen rolls her eyes and walks through the small door.  “The usual, then, bastard?”

 

“Fuck you, be nice to me.  I’m a paying customer,” replied the raspy monotone of his favorite customer.

 

David’s heartbeat quickened and he bit his apron to keep from whimpering.  God, he has never had it  _ this bad. _

 

“What happened to the other guy?”

 

David’s blood ran cold.   _ He wasn’t talking about…? _

 

“Who?” asked Gwen, a sly tone to her voice implying she knew exactly who.

 

“You know, Ginger Snap?  The, uh, guy with the blowjob handle and the grin like he got a million bucks in his back pocket”.

 

_ Oh god.  Max knew who he was!  And he called his smile a million bucks! _

 

David flushed even deeper.  Oh, he remembered him!

 

“You mean David?”

 

“Yeah, he always puts something cute on my cup.  S’kinda nice”.

 

David pulled a crumpled note from out of his pocket, and wrung the already heavily damaged paper in his hands.  He’d scribbled and written and scribbled again, tossed it in the trash before taking it out and writing again probably a thousand times.  There were a mountain of tiny doodles of animals and hearts and Max’s name written in shaky cursive

 

**I think you’re really special t**

 

**You look really nice toda**

 

**I can’t get you out of my mind!  You’re so handso**

 

**I think I really like you.**

 

David’s hands shook.  He pulled out a memo paper from his pad for taking orders, and with a burst of courage, wrote what he felt with a shaking hand.  When Gwen came back in, she gave him a sort of glare that he knew meant  _ go talk to him, _ but instead he wordlessly passed her the note.  She grinned down at him proudly.

 

David waited behind the counter with baited breath until Gwen came back.

 

“Okay,” she whispers with a wide grin.  “He got it! I told him it was from you and that you were just a little busy”.

 

“Okay, okay!  Tell me what he’s doing!” David hisses back.

 

Gwen peers out through the window discreetly, as if scanning for more customers.  “Okay… he’s reading it…”

 

“What!  What’s he doing now?!  Does it look like he likes it?!  Does it look like he  _ hates _ it?!  Oh god, I think I’m hyperventilating… Gwen, what if he says no?!”

 

“He’s not going to say no!  He  _ asked _ about you, idiot, he’s clearly interested!”  Gwen paused, confused. “Hold on, he’s coming back up!  Go out there!”

 

“What?!  No-  _ Gwen-!” _

 

Gwen thrust him out from behind the counter and pushed him up to the front, face to face with the danger that is cute guys.

 

He could barely breathe.  He was so close he could smell the other man, all cigarette smoke, bong water, black coffee, and apple shampoo.  He was close enough to see the dark circles that framed sly green eyes and chapped lips.

 

He handed the note back to David.  “I can’t read this,” he says, voice rusty with lack of sleep.

 

“E- Eh?”  David’s mind went blank.  He frantically opened the note with shaking hands and realized with horror that the words were so quickly written that in his haste he’d smeared a lot of the ink.  Worse still, what wasn’t smeared was mostly chicken scratch. The line of numbers that was for his cell was so messily written that he couldn’t tell his ones from sevens and eights from threes.

 

“Oh god, I am- please forgive me- I’m so sorry-” David could almost feel tears blurring his vision.  God, he was such a waste of time, he couldn’t even write a  _ note correctly. _

 

“Dude, it’s fucking  _ fine. _  I got the jist, i guess.  Just- Do you want my number?”

 

David couldn’t even speak.  His throat had swelled up in embarrassment and emotion.  He felt a few tears spill over and he hastily wiped them, avoiding Max’s eye like he wouldn’t see them if David didn’t see him.  He nodded.

 

Max huffs a quiet laugh.  “Okay, give me your phone”.

 

David nearly drops it, handing it over.  Max taps a quick message and hands it back.  David looks down at the screen that reads M☆X with a star for the ‘A’ like how David always wrote on his cups.

 

**You:** _ hello my favorite fucking customer would you like to go get coffee sometime? _

 

**M☆X:** _ oh fuck yes i would cute barista who is named davey thanks for asking _

 

Oh god, he’s snarky.

 

David’s never been more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! Leave a like and tell me what you thought in the comments!
> 
> Follow me @:  
> beastfeast87.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/beastfeast87


End file.
